MegaMoon XS
by SuperNova23
Summary: The Maverick Hunters are summoned to a different world very different from their own to protect it, but this world already has protectors, the Sailor Scouts. Can the two teams work together, or are their styles just too different?
1. New World, New Emeny

_Hey guys! This is a new story I've wanted to do for a while now, and it's a Megaman X and Sailor Moon crossover! That's right, this is Project X-S. It takes place after X8 and during Sailor Moon S. Oh, and Axl is fine from the fight with Lumine._

**MegaMoon Chapter 1: **

"X, slow down!"

The shout came from a reploid with spiky auburn hair sticking out from under his helmet. This was one of X's partners, Axl, a prototype of the Next Generation Reploids. As he hovered over to X, he asked, "Why are we out here anyway? There aren't any Mavericks, are there?"

The normally blue robot, X, was red colored, as he was wearing his Icarus Armor which protected him from attacks and also powered up him Buster shots and increased him jumping ability. "Because," X began, for the fifth time, "Palette found a capsule similar to the ones Dr Light left for me."

Axl groaned. "And why am I coming again? And why isn't Zero?"

X's patience was wearing thin. "Zero isn't here because he's doing paperwork. Which you should be doing, but since you hate it so much, I took pity on you and brought you with me!"

After a few seconds of silence, Axl asked, "So, what kind of armor part do you think will be inside? Helmet, Arm, Foot, or body?"

"I. Don't. Know. Axl." X said through gritted teeth. If his "partner" repeated this cycle of questioning one more time, he was going to explode. That would leave him the job of explaining to Zero where Axl's body went.

Just then, "Hey X?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW NOW AXL?" X was two seconds away from blasting Axl with a charged Buster shot.

"Is that the capsule up there?"

X blushed. "Uh, yeah. This is the location Palette gave me." He jumped and tried to air-dash, but fell just short.

"Here, let me do it." Axl said. "A-Trans!" He morphed into a falcon-like Reploid who grabbed X by the shoulders and flew him up to the ledge.

"When did you get the ability to A-Trans into this guy?"

Axl turned back to normal once they landed on the ledge. "What do you think I've been doing to avoid work? I've been taking every single Maverick request I can get my hands on. If they look cool, I copy them so I can A-Trans into them. More importantly, how did the Doc expect you to find most of these? They're either out of your reach, or surrounded by instant-kill spikes, or both."

A voice came over their headsets. "Well, if X didn't break the Falcon Armor so long ago, he could just grab them himself."

X sighed. "Not now Alia. By the way, how's it coming?"

The Navigator replied, "I'm working on it! I just need to fix the fight capabilities and the Nova Strike attack, then it'll be all set."

"Alright, now let's open the capsule!" Axl said. As X approached the capsule, it rose, as per usual, but the hologram was not of Dr Light. It was of a younger, taller man with short white hair.

"Mega Man X, I an Professor T. I was experimenting with inter-dimensional travel, and during these experiments, I stumbled upon your world, while Dr. Light was still building you. I helped him finish you, and he helped me in my studies. What you will find is a dimensional transporter. It is compatible with your Variable Weapons System and will allow you and others to come to my dimension."

"Now I know I am asking a lot of you, and it may be too much to ask, but if you do choose to use this, you can bring companions with you, and you can recharge it with normal energy pellets. And please, protect my daughter."

The hologram flickered out away, and Axl just stared. "Wow! That guy was totally off his rocker."

X walked into the capsule, and left the weapon load into his Buster. "We've retrieved the contents of the capsule. Bring us home Alia." In a flash, the two were teleported back to base.

Once back, they were greeted by Zero and Palette.

"Hey, what'd you find?" The Red-armored Hunter asked.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Palette shouted.

X took a cleansing breath. This would take a while. "Get the other Navigators and the Commander. This is not something I want to repeat."

-One explanation later-

The Navigators were left in silence. No one had anything to say. Finally, the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, Signas spoke. "If this even works, I believe we should test it. Be sure to bring an extra Life Tank and Weapon Tank just in case. X, you have clearance to use the Hermes Armor only, as this is purely a recon mission."

Alia tried to stop him. "Commander, you can't be serious! We have no idea what could happen!"

Zero spoke up. "Alia, listen. We have to assume this will work, after all, if the Good Doctor worked on it, it'll work. We'll maintain full radio contact all the time, don't worry."

All the Navigators were tense, but they had to accept the Commander's decision."

-Three Hours Later-

The three Hunters were ready to test this new technology. After Alai and X had a parting hug, X selected the Dimension Shift from his weapon list and his color motif became a mix of white and violet. "Alright, both of you hold onto me." He said as he fired. The shot fired out like a normal Buster Shot, but then expanded into a black ball encompassing the Hunters, and it then shrunk and disappeared, nothing left behind.

* * *

><p><em>All around her were statues of petrified people. Not a sound was heard. Amongst them were her friends, all helpless to stop what was before them. Suddenly, three lights appeared in the distance, but just she had gathered up a glimmer of hope, it was snuffed out as the three lights vanished. Just then, three streaks came down, one blue, one red, and one yellow. The red and yellow streaks crossed over, forming an X while the blue streak turned white and charged straight at the wave of destruction.<em>

* * *

><p>Rei bolted awake in bed. She and her friends were having a study session, and she had accidentally fallen asleep.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked the quiet blunette of the group, Ami Mizuno.

"Yeah. You looked like you were having a nightmare." added Lita Kino, the tall brunette with her hair in a high ponytail.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." Rei explained, as she woke up her friend, Serena Tsukino, who had also fallen asleep. "I just had a strange dream," she amended.

"A strange dream?" asked Mina Aino, the blonde who always had a red ribbon in her blonde hair. Serena muttered something about having a dream about her boyfriend. The raven-haired priestess tuned Serena out, knowing her dream meant something more.

* * *

><p>Within the confines of his lab, the Professor was working on his Daimon creation. The mixture had to be perfect or all his work would be for naught. Taking a vial of red liquid which was floating a strange embryo, he mixed it with a beaker of green liquid. The embryo pulsed in the beaker, eventually breaking it as a floating egg, "Kaolinite," called the Professor.<p>

"Right here," answered a redhead, the Professor's assistant. "The Daimon Seed is finally ready. Daimons select people with pure hearts."

"Pure Hearts?" Kaolinite asked.

"Yes! The three Talismans that will allow the Holy Grail to appear before the holder of them! They are found within Pure Hearts!" The Professor then grinned a grin that gave the Cheshire Cat a run for it's money.

"So if we gather the Talismans…" Kaolinite began.

"…we will have the Holy Grail and the world in our hands!" The Professor finished, letting the Daimon Seed leave through a vent in the wall as Kaolinite disappeared, leaving behind her lab coat.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Rei rushed home from school. She rushed up the steps to her temple soon after, not noticing an odd egg floating and somehow being absorbed by one of the trees. She tried to use the sacred fire to determine what her dream meant, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, she drew a fortune before tying it to a tree.

As soon as her hand touched it, she felt a dark aura from the tree.

"What is this? Rei asked, stunned as the tree twisted and groaned and was cloaked in a veil of light as the tree began to transform into a humanoid creature. The monster's skin was blue and it was wearing a yellow outfit with a red and yellow rope and bells on her head. Her hair looked as if it were made out of wood, along with her bracelets and shoes.

"Mikuji!" The monster shrieked. "Your pure heart! I must have your pure heart!" Mikuji said, grinning evilly. Rei pulled out her transformation wand, but began to run since she didn't want her grandfather to getting involved. She just needed to take the battle somewhere else.

Rei had gotten to a safe distance, but as she prepared to fight, Mikuji came darting after her, and unexpectedly pinned her to the wall behind her where her hands and legs turned to stone. The monster broke them off before growing them back. Grinning, Mikuji pulled open her outfit to reveal a black star on her chest.

"Mikuji!" She shrieked as she fired a beam out of the star into Rei's chest causing her to scream in pain.

At about this time, a black ball expanded and deposited three figures nearby. As soon as they heard the shriek, X jumped into action mode.

"X-Drive online!" He shouted, as the X-Drive enhanced his Hermes Armor, allowing him to dash off in a flash.

"Come on X, wait up!" Axl called as he and Zero ran to try and catch up. They quickly came upon a strange creature which had just pulled a glowing red crystal out of a girl's chest. A woman in red teleported in to examine the Heart Crystal, but didn't get the chance as X fired a charged shot, which the Hermes Amour diverted into a three-way shot. One knocked the monster back, one hit the stone restraints holding the girl, and the third narrowly missed the woman in red, making her drop the Heart Crystal.

"What?" Kaolinite turned to see X, as Axl and Zero joined him. Zero ignited his Z-Sabre while Axl pulled out his dual pistols. Seeing the odds severely against her, the woman in red vanished, leaving the Daimon, while X quickly grabbed the Heart Crystal with his enhanced speed.

The Daimon turned to him. "Bad fortune to those who interfere!"

X disengaged his X-Drive and his color scheme changed from blue to seafoam and yellow. "Thunder Dancer!" The bolts of electricity fired out of his Buster, Shocking the Daimon. Zero switched weapons to his D-Glaive and jumped into the air, spinning, his blade leaving clean holes in the Daimon.

"Axl, now! "Axl replaced his guns with a flamethrower. "Flame Burner!"

The Daimon was doused in fire as it cried out in pain. Zero switched back to his Z-Sabre and cleaved the Daimon in half. The Daimon didn't get a chance to respond as it's body disappeared, leaving the tree which spat out the Daimon Seed, which spit open, releasing black smoke.

Serena and her friends were heading toward Rei's temple, planning on having another study session. Once they got close, however, they heard the sounds of a battle and saw a bright flash of light.

"What on Earth was that?" Serena cried.

"I don't know, you should hurry to make sure Rei's okay!" Luna, Serena's talking black cat, advised.

Serena nodded, gripping her Henshin Brooch. "Come on!" The rest of the girls nodded and followed.

X looked at the Heart Crystal in his hand. "So, how do I put this back in?"

Zero was muttering to himself. "That crystal seems a lot like a Reploid DNA Core. Why not just try gently pushing against her chest?"

X looked over at his partner. "And you think that'll work?"

Zero shrugged. "It's as good a suggestion as any. Unless you want to perform some surgery and actually put that into her heart."

X quickly walked over to the girl and gently pressed the crystal against her chest. To his surprise, it was absorbed and the signs of life began returning to her.

"Are you alright?" X asked. The girl weakly nodded, and X took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was about to ask who they were as a familiar voice rang out.

"Halt evil villains!" The voice called. "Attacking an innocent priestess is a terrible crime! I, Sailor Moon, will not stand for it!"

The four on the ground looked up to see a silhouette of a girl with long pigtails and a rather short skirt.

Axl whistled. "Whew, who knew this world had girls who wore such revealing clothes. I wonder-"

Zero, thankfully, cut him off. "Axl, focus."

X put Rei behind him. "Stay behind me. My armor should protect you. Hopefully we can diffuse this situation, but if we can't, I want you to run home."

Rei just nodded dumbly, afraid of what was about to happen.


	2. Son of Light, Daughter of Serenity

_Before I start, I'd like to thank my friend TTY7 for beta-reading my first chapter. I don't normally plug stories, but I'd recommend her stories, for they are truly amazing. Please check out her work._

**MegaMoon X-S Chapter 2**

X looked at the girl, Sailor Moon, in confusion. She seemed to be unarmed, and if he attacked her, he'd be branded a Maverick. Even then, she seemed to know what she was doing. She continued with her speech. "Attacking an innocent is despicable, and I, Sailor Moon, will not stand for it!" She was more visible as she stepped forward, she turned out to be a girl who looked around fifteen, with a white sailor suit and blue skirt and two red ribbons, as well as red thigh-high boots. One on the front, one by her lower back. What was most distinct was her hair, which she wore in two long blond pigtails.

"Neither will I, Sailor Venus!" A second voice said. Zero shifted his gaze, and saw a girl who looked very similar to Sailor Moon, except her hair was let down, she had an orange theme on her suit, and instead of boots, she wore orange heels. The biggest difference, however, was the red ribbon in her hair.

"Sailor Jupiter won't either!" came from behind the three Reploids. Standing there was a girl who stood a fair bit taller then the other two Scouts. She had her brown hair in a high ponytail, and her sailor suit had a green colour motif. Axl shifted to they formed a circle with Rei in the center. X and Zero both looked to the corner where they expected another girl to show up.

"I, Sailor Mercury, will not stand idly by!" Like clockwork, a fourth Sailor Scout showed up. This one had short blue hair and a blue colour scheme, and when she hit her earring, a visor covered her eyes, scanning the three.

They began to speak in sync. "And in the name of the Moon… We will punish you!" They struck a pose, but were shocked when Zero began clapping.

"That was quite the performance. I'm impressed." the red Hunter said. The girls weren't quite sure how to react to this. While they were coming up with a response, the three Reploids had their own dilemma. In their world, they became Mavericks and wanted criminals if they attacked a human. Of course, they could act in self-defence, but needed to be careful to not go overboard.

The girls quickly regained their composure, and Sailor Venus was the first to act. "Crescent Beam!" Zero grabbed Rei and used his double-jumping abilities to get outside of the circle they were in. X used his Hermes Armour properties to become invisible as he dashed past the girls, and Axl simply hovered over them, leaving the ground as the new target for Venus' attack.

The Scouts all turned, now being surrounded, but Jupiter began to charge an attack, since Axl was still in the air. She crossed her arms as a tiny lightning rod extended from her tiara. "Supreme Thunder!"

Axl was struck and sent down to the ground, sparking a little bit. She thought he was done for, but he quickly got back up. "Nice shot Sparky, but it's my turn now!" He pulled out his pistols and began firing on Sailor Jupiter, sending her flying back from the force of the bullets, though they didn't pierce her skin, which caught Axl off guard. "Hey guys, they have some kind of weird armour on. Looks like we don't have to go easy on them."

Axl ran towards Sailor Jupiter, and jumped in the air. "A-Trans!" He transformed into the same hawk-like Reploid from before and flew above the other girls, who Zero and X were engaging.

Sailor Jupiter couldn't do anything, since fear was paralysing her. She had a crippling fear of airplanes ever since her parents both died in a plane crash. Being carried by a giant metal bird with jet engines was close enough to put her into shock. Axl lowered her down and reverted to normal before knocking her in the back of the head, keeping her down.

* * *

><p>Zero was busy dealing with Sailors Venus and Mercury. He was able to block the blonde's Crescent Beam with his sabre, and Mercury had yet to launch an attack. The two girls exchanged a look, and seemed to have a plan. "Bubble Spray!"<p>

Zero's vision was clouded by a think fog. To counteract this, he cut his visual reception to 50 percent, and increased his audio reception to 200 percent. With the increased hearing, he could hear Sailor Venus preparing another attack. "Crescent Beam!"

He sidestepped it and dashed to where he heard the sound from, before grabbing Venus' arm and hitting her with his sabre handle to knock her to the ground. Sailor Mercury wasn't going to take that lying down. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water splashed onto Zero and froze him solid.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, until the ice began to crack, and a beam of green light pierced it. Zero had managed to ignite his sabre and had begun to carve himself out. He smiled at her. "It was a good try. I thought I was done there for a second." He said before knocking her down like he did Venus, both too dazed to rejoin the fight.

* * *

><p>X and Sailor Moon squared off. "I swear, we were protecting her!" X shouted at the girl.<p>

Sailor Moon had an angry glare set on her face and wasn't backing down. These three might've hurt Rei, and she wasn't willing to take that chance. She summoned her sceptre, which fazed X slightly, but then again, X was used to Axl pulling out different types of guns for his weapons. As she prepared to attack, he engaged his X-Drive. The Hermes body part gave him immunity to weak attacks, and the X-Drive doubled the amount of damage he could shrug off.

She finished her attack. "Moon Princess Halation!" The attack shot at X, who didn't raise a hand to stop it, assuming she couldn't hurt him. That was until the attack made contact and sent him sprawling. A warning went off in his head. "_Large amount of damage sustained. Switch to Icarus Armour frame recommended. Commence frame shift?"_

X decided he didn't have a choice. After all, if he dodged, the attack would've hit the priestess. _"Frame shift authorised."_

In a flash of light, his armour was gone, then replaced with a new set. The new set, the Icarus Armour, was red-themed and much more solid appearing then the Hermes Armour. He fired a shot at Sailor Moon, the buster part upgrading it to a level one Charge Shot. Sailor Moon, in a bout of fear, managed to use her sceptre to bat away the attack, surprising the Reploid.

X began to charge his Buster as Sailor Moon felt she had the advantage. "This is it! Moon Princess Double Halation!" She fired two blasts at X, who released his charge shot. The buster parts I turned his full power shot into a giant laser that was aimed at the blonde heroine.

She didn't have a chance to block as it hit her in the chest, sending her flying into a wall, and almost knocking her out as her sailor suit collapsed into a pile of ribbons covering her. X walked forward, seeing that her broach had fallen off. He picked up the broach with the Silver Crystal that had fallen off of Serena. As he held it, it began to glow, as did X's head crystal.

X stared at the glowing crystal before both crystals stopped glowing and dulled, the Silver Crystal having lost most of its lustre, and X's head crystal was dimmer then normal. He was barely able to stand. "Come on, let's go back." He said, switching to his Dimension Shift.

Zero shook his head. "I'm gonna stick around for a bit. Axl, take him home." X wasn't in the mood to argue with his partner, so he used his weapon to send him and Axl back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

Zero then picked up the broach and walked over to Serena. She began to shiver with fright, thinking he was here to finish her off when the crystal seemingly crippled his partner. "This is yours." He handed it to her as he walked back over to Rei, standing her up. "She's fine. I understand the need to protect someone or something, but you need to learn to listen to others." He said, dashing off.

* * *

><p>Back at headquarters, Alia was waiting for X to return. When he finally did, he staggered forward and would have fallen if Alia hadn't been there to catch him. "Axl? What happened?"<p>

He saw the concern in Alia's eyes for the unconscious Reploid, and any quip he had died on his tongue. All he said was, "Get him to Life Saver. He'll find out what's wrong with him."

Alia nodded and carried X off to the medical bay. Axl went to make his report, passing Layer in the hall. "Where's Zero?" She asked him.

"He stayed behind to do some recon. I'm sure you'll be able to reconnect to his frequency. We'll be heading back once X is up and running." He told her, before adding. "If you think something'll happen to him, don't. From what X's told me, he's died at least twice, and always shows up with a cheesy one liner."

Layer returned the young Hunter's smile. "I thought the cheesy one-liners was your job."

Axl acted hurt, then laughed. "Well then, I'd better get some new jokes." He headed off to actually some paperwork. After all, the sooner they found out what they could, they would be better prepared. Plus, he was especially intrigued by these 'Pure Heart Crystals'. After all, since they were so similar to DNA Cores, he was curious to see if he could A-Trans into actual people by using his Copy Shot.

* * *

><p>In the medical bay, Alia was pacing, waiting for X's status report. When Life Saver exited, Alia turned to face him. "How is he?"<p>

The medical officer smiled, happy he had news that could ease the blonde's worries. "He's fine. Just a massive data overload. His systems went into hibernation to help him analyse the data faster. He should be up and running by the end of a full charge cycle." Alia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Thank you. I better get back to work. Alert me when he's awake."

"Of course Miss." The medic told her, going back to check up on his patients.

* * *

><p>Dreamscape (X):<p>

_X looked around. He quickly recognized where he was. "_I'm on the Moon_." he said. However, there was no Orbital Elevator, Copy Reploids, or spike pits. He saw a palace off in the distance. "_No, that can't be right_!" He cried, "_It looks totally different from where I fought Sigma and Lumine!"

_However, he decided to look into it anyway. It seemed abandoned as he got closer, until he heard footsteps. He turned, his Buster active, until he saw it was a woman with silver hair. "_Who are you?" _He asked, not lowering his weapon. After, he had just fought girls who didn't show physical damage from plasma shots. _

_The woman smiled a sweet, sincere smile. "_I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here. But, what are you exactly?"

_X figured this was a valid question, so he answered truthfully. _"I'm X, the final creation of Dr Thomas Light and a Class SA Maverick Hunter."

_She seemed to be sizing him up._ "Ah. I see. You're a machine, but you have the heart and mind of a human." _X nodded, this was close enough. But he did have a few questions of his home._

"Who are you, and where are we?"

_She smiled her sweet smile. "_We're in the Moon Kingdom, in the Silver Millennium, roughly ten thousand years before your time in 21XX. And I am Queen Serenity."

_X was stunned. There was life on the Moon? But that was impossible. Just this being here was taxing his processors. She seemed to realize that. "_I know this is hard, and your world doesn't hold the answers. But I am well aware that you have the tools to find the truth, or we wouldn't be speaking now. Goodbye for now, Maverick Hunter X."

* * *

><p>Dreamscape(Serena):<p>

_Serena was holding her crystal high, about to transform. "_Moon Crystal Power_!" A brief glimmer of light began to shine, but it quickly died out. "_Moon Crystal Power!" _again it failed. The farthest she got was about halfway, her bodysuit would form, but she would revert to civilian form before anything else formed. "_Why won't it work?"

"Just give up already." _She looked up to see the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars being the one who snapped at her. _"Seriously Serena, if you can't transform, why should we bother with you?"

"Maybe it's time to retire Serena," _Sailor Jupiter told her, as they began to walk off, Serena desperately chasing after them. She soon lost sight of her friends, but kept running through the dreamscape until she tripped over something that had a metallic clang against her foot. Looking back, she saw a wrench. _

_Looking around some more, she saw she was in some kind of workshop. She saw a man with white hair and a beard. He was sluggish and seemed to have a terrible cough. Clearly he was ill, but was refusing to stop. _"Excuse me," _He turned to her_, "Where am I?"

_He coughed a few more times. _"Oh, child. This is my laboratory. I'm Dr Thomas Light." _He told her, before breaking into another coughing fit. _"You've come at a time to witness a perfect moment of glory! I have completed my crowning achievement. I have completed my greatest creation, my son, X"

_Serena was stunned. X was what the others had called the blue-armoured one. She looked into the capsule, and sure enough, there was X. "_Why is he sleeping?"_ She asked._

_Dr Light smiled, his was a sad, tired smile. _"I have to seal him away. He is the first android, able to think and make his own choices, and he is programmed without the Three Laws of Robotics." _ Serena made a mental note to ask Ami about those soon. "_However, I don't believe the world is ready for this kind of breakthrough, so I have decided to seal him away for thirty years in ethical testing."

_Serena looked once more at X's sleeping form. _"That's so sad! How can you do that to your son?"

_He turned back to Serena, regret in his voice. _"I'm afraid I will not live long enough to see him emerge, but one day, I hope you will be able to help him out. After all, you seem quite young. As my last request, please help X through the world, for I fear he will not meet the warmest reception." _Serena inwardly cringed, as her and her friends had not only given him a cold reception, but had openly attacked him._

_Her big blue eyes looked into his aging, clouded eyes. _"I promise, Doctor."

Outside of her dream, what had started as a nightmare had settled into a calm sleep, and the crystal on her nightstand seemed to shine a little bit before going dark once more.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it? I'm personally proud of it. Give me your honest opinion. And for the next few chapters, I'll be giving a brief character overview. This chapter will be X, and Zero, next will be Axl and the Navigators, and finally the Sailor Scouts.<em>

X: The last creation of Dr Thomas Light, he was found roughly one hundred years after Dr Light's passing by an archaeologist, Dr Cain. What could be deciphered from X's coding, (I've heard only 29 percent could be used) to create all other Reploids (REPlicate andrOIDS), though they did not have the ethical testing like X did, nor the full abilities. His name X, is a variable. Dr Light gave him that name to reflect his limitless potential. He has full virus immunity, and while initially perceived to be weak, he has a strong desire to protect what he cars about and keep innocent people safe, though he is a pacifist at heart. In the Megaman Zero series, he is the leader of the last safe haven on Earth, Neo Arcadia, where his body is used to seal the Dark Elf, and he becomes a Cyber-Elf. (Those aren't important yet)

Zero: The last creation of Dr Albert Wily, rival of Dr Light and antagonist of the Meggaman Classic series. Zero was improperly woken up and went into a berserk rage, until the leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma, stopped him, but contracted the Zero/Maverick/Sigma Virus in the process. It warped his mind, and caused him to believe Reploids were superior, making him desire a world without humans. He staged the ten Maverick uprisings (Megaman X-X8, Xtreme 1 and 2) But X and Zero were able to stop him every time. In Megaman X, Zero seemingly died to destroy Vile's Ride Armour, and he was rebuilt in X3 (X2 if you killed the X Killers in the right order). He also died in X5, but came back once more in X6. In Megaman X4, due to a misunderstanding, he ended up forced to fight and kill his love, Iris. But from what I can tell, his character has changed little, though inX8, he seemed oblivious to Layer's advances towards him. Between X8 and Zero, his coding was used to create the Mother Elf, who could cure the Maverick Virus(Which came from him) until it was corrupted into the dark Elf, which X sealed. In Megaman Zero, Zero is awakened by a girl named Ciel to help her and her Resistance against the corrupt government of Neo Arcadia after X was no longer the ruler. (Again, not going any further, since Megaman Zero is not canon in this story)

As for the whole thing about X seeing Queen serenity and Serena seeing Dr Light, the two crystals reacted and transferred their memories to each other, X absorbed al the memories at once, almost overloading his processors and causing him to go into hibernation mode for him to analyse the memories and properly deal with them.

Serena, on the other hand, does not have that kind of mental capacity, just as a human, plus X has over a century's worth of memories, which is a lot more then Serena has, even as Princess Serenity. The crystal dimmed from holding the memories from Serena, so they wouldn't overload her brain and make her go crazy. Since it is tied to her emotions, though, her resolve of her promise to Dr Light restored some light.

Next time, We'll find out how they deal with these developments, and how Zero's self-appointed recon mission went!


	3. Heart Thief, Maverick Hunt

**MegaMoon X-S Chapter 3**

Zero was walking down the street, waiting for X and Axl to return. He had dispelled his armour for his civilian outfit, which was a white shirt and a pair of jeans, with a red jacket. He had already finished collecting the information he had been looking to find, and he had acquired both a map of the city for convenience.

He knew what the Sailor Scouts looked like, and was able to remotely connect with the school networks. Since his world was much more advanced in terms of technology, he was able to hack in within seconds. He had been able to identify the Sailor Scouts easily enough. He had even seen Sailor Moon after X knocked her out of her transformation, so he knew he was right. To top it off, the magic that obscured peoples' memory of the Scouts didn't work on Reploids.

This world was wearing on him, mostly because his hair made most people identify him as a woman until they heard him speak. However, he had been able to establish radio contact with the Hunters, which did help. "Alia, how soon until X is up and ready to return?"

The reply wasn't totally clear, but it was easy enough to listen to. "_He's getting up now. Him and Axl should be ready in a few minutes."_

Zero sighed. He was waiting for fifteen more minutes until the black vortex appeared and X and Axl stepped out of it. Zero looked at the two. "What took so long?"

Axl smiled and nervously chuckled. "Well, you see, X was taking a long time to charge, so-"

"He was out getting lunch." X cut him off. "Did you get the info Zero?" The Reploid in red nodded, and sent them the city map and the files on the four girls. He had found a Sailor Mars in his research, and while he had his suspicions about the girl they saved, he wasn't going to rush this investigation.

The two Reploids replaced their armour with their civilian outfits. X was wearing a green shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants. Without his helmet, his dishevelled brown hair was exposed. Which he immediately began to try and flatten down. Axl laughed, "Helmet hair X?"

"You're one to talk, Spiky." He shot back

Axl changed into his civilian outfit. His was a white shirt with a dark blue zip-up hoodie. He also had jeans, with small tears in them. (Like the stupid ones you find today) and a ball cap. "Well, Zero, we better check on these girls."

Zero grinned. "And I've got a great idea on how to do that." X and Axl leaned in to hear him. "Axl, you're enrolling as a student at the local middle school."

Everyone within a four-block radius temporarily lost their hearing as the Reploid shouted, "**WHAT?"** He continued, a little quieter with, "No way am I going to some human school. Do I look like a new built to you? I'm a Maverick Hunter!"

X crossed his arms. "And part of the job involves surveillance and undercover work. Zero and I are both too old, and you can A-Trans into a smaller body. Besides, a little discipline would be good for you. Now we just need to think of a surname for you."

A voice came over their comlinks, Alia. "_Well, there's always Light, after X's creator. Or, since you can't remember yours, how about Red?" _

Axl shook his head. "No way. X and I don't have a connection family would have. And I'd like to forget my time in Red Alert, thanks."

This time, Pallette came in. "_How about Zero's creator then? What was his name again?"_

"Wily. Dr Albert Wily. It's amazing what you can remember in dreams."

"_That's it! So in school, you can be Axl Wily." _

Axl repeated the name a few times. "It seems kind of funny, but I guess it works."

Zero gave instructions to the Navigators. "They still use paper records, so if you could write up a transcript up for Axl, it'd be appreciated. And use information from the correct time period."

He received an affirmative from the Navigators before the link died. The three Hunters then split up to go and try to find something to do.

* * *

><p>Zero decided to wander around until he found a rather large house that seemed run-down. He smiled. "This place would be a nice place to use as a place to stay. Out of the way, quiet, it looks pretty defensible if X will bring over some Mets-"<p>

He stopped as a cat ran up to him. Soon, there were two, then ten. He bent down, petting them. "Hey kitties. Sorry, I don't have any food." The cats kept rubbing up against him as he walked into the house. As he checked the place out, he saw more and more cats. By the time he heard voices, he had a retinue of about twenty cats following him. When they heard one of the voices, they darted off ahead.

Zero followed the felines and saw a young girl pouring out cat food for all the cats living here. "Here you go. There's plenty of food for everyone!" Zero smiled, watching the girl dish out the food. She looked up suddenly. "Who's there?"

Zero froze, thinking she spotted him. He let out a silent sigh as he heard a girl say, "Just a protector of love and justice!" He spared a glance, and saw a blonde girl with buns, Serena Tsukino. Sailor Moon, along with a man who looked to be a few years older. He decided to make an assumption that he was his boyfriend as he listened to them continue talking.

"So do you take care of all these cats?"

"Yeah, but not for much longer." The girl said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"This building is set for demolition soon. Then the cats will have no where to go."

Zero decided that this old house would make a perfect base. They all were okay with cats, they would stop the demolition, they were well off the beaten path, and there was likely space for the Navigators to set up some equipment, like a mobile transporter, or possibly a place for Palette to make new equipment. Zero, after watching for a bit, decided to leave. He silently left, making sure no one noticed him.

* * *

><p>A Daimon Seed floated across the sky, It floated over to an apartment building, knowing its target was close. It floated in an open window and embedded itself in a puzzle of a cat. Now all it had to do was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl returned home, to her apartment after saying goodbye to Serena and her boyfriend. She stepped into the apartment, with two of the cats following her. "No! You can't stay! I'm sorry, but this building doesn't allow pets!" The cats began to nuzzle against her legs. "Alright, you can stay, but just until my mom gets home." She told them, letting them in her room.<p>

"No! Get off the bed!" She cried, getting the cat off of her bed. The other cat was on her desk, and broke a puzzle, scattering pieces. "My puzzle!" She cried, she quickly began putting the pieces back in place. As soon as the last piece was in, the puzzle glowed with a bright light. As the light dimmed, the girl backed up as a female figure replaced the puzzle. She had purple skin and black hair, and was wearing a sultry cat girl outfit, with a grin on her face.

"NEKONELL!" The creature happily cried. "Your pure heart that welcomes all felines into your arms! I must have it!" The girl shrieked in fear and bolted out of the house, the monster in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>Zero was walking the streets as he saw the girl dart past. After that, he saw the creature following her, jumping along the streetlights. "X! Axl! Come in!" He said, trying to cal them over their comlink.<p>

X answered. "What is it Zero?"

"Where's Axl?"

"He's back home picking out his copy body. What's the matter?"

Zero began running, seeing the monster almost out of sight. "Head to my position. We've got another of those things from yesterday."

"Alright! I'm on it!" With that, the link went silent as X ran to meet up with Zero.

* * *

><p>The girl ran in through a door on the side of the house and gasped to catch her breath. She was terrified and utterly confused. All she did was finish her puzzle. Why was this..thing following her? She was pulled from her thoughts as a crash sounded. The monster had broken through and had chased her into a corner. "Caught you, now hold still."<p>

She lifted her skirt to reveal a black star on her thigh. It briefly sparked with energy before firing a beam of black energy at the girl. As it hit her, she cried out in extreme pain as the beam began to extract her Pure Heart crystal.

Outside, Serena had brought her friends with her to convince them to try and adopt a few of the cats. They stopped playing as soon as they heard the scream. "What was that?" She gasped.

"It might be another of those monsters that attacked Rei!" Mina suggested. They all rushed in with their respective transformation items. Once inside, they raised them above their heads.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Everyone except Serena found themselves transformed. She slumped sadly; she couldn't help at all. "Don't worry." Sailor Mars told her.

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter added, "Just sit this one out, alright?" Serena nodded sadly, but followed the girls inside.

In the main hall, they saw the cat monster holding an odd crystal that looked like what came out of Rei. The girl was slumped against the wall, and her colour looked as if she wasn't breathing. "Hey!" Sailor Venus called, "Put that back now!"

The monster turned to face them as Sailor Mars attacked. "Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter cried, adding her own attack to the mix. The two attacks combined and flew toward Nekonell as if they would finish her. Until she began to spin her tail like a shield that reflected the fire and electricity back at the stunned Scouts.

"Crystal Wall!" An orange transparent wall appeared in front of the Scouts, and the attacks not only struck, but pierced right through. After the smoke cleared, the Scouts were rather scuffed up, They watched as a two figures, one in red, the other in blue, appeared in front. "X….?" Serena whispered.

"You endanger humans, and you seek to destroy all in front of you! You're definitely a Maverick!" X cried.

Zero nodded to X and jumped at Nekonell, slashing with a few decisive strikes, slicing her head and tail, where they collapsed into puzzle pieces. To his surprise, they reformed the Daimon's missing parts. Before he could react, the tail grabbed his sword arm, and began attacking him.

X was holding back, of course he couldn't get a clear shot, so he began to try special weapons. "Black Arrow!" The attack, despite homing, was easily dodged.

"Drift Diamond!" The ice attack had a diagonal firing pattern, so while one shot hit the ground, the upward shot fired right at Nekonell's head. The Daimon, being rather intelligent, used Zero to block the shots, still his sword wrist still ensnared. And no matter what, her physical strength was able to hold him, and prevented him from getting a good swing. X couldn't get a good shot, and none of the Scouts were willing to take a shot after their fight against the Maverick Hunters.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Two spheres of energy struck Nekonell in the back. One was a gale force wind, and the other a torrent of water. The Daimon collapsed to pieces, as Zero landed and the Heart Crystal floated over to one of the figures in the shadows.

"How is it?" The first figure asked, who had shoulder-length hair.

"It's not a Talisman." the second figure, who had short hair said, tossing the Heart Crystal, where it floated into the girl's chest and her colour returned to normal.

"We never speak of this again." Zero grumbled, as X nodded. After seeing the attacks, something else was going on in his head.

"_Weapon data repaired. Storm Tornado fully operational. Shotgun Ice fully operational."_ After seeing the attacks of the Scouts, his Variable Weapon System was able to repair his old weapons. But that wasn't the main issue.

"Who are they?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.

"They look to be Sailor Scouts as well." Sailor Mercury said. The two turned to leave.

"Wait!" Called Sailor Venus. "If you are Sailor Scouts, help us!"

The second figure seemed to brush off her words. "We may be Sailor Scouts, but that doesn't mean we have to help you at all."

Zero re-ignited his blade. "You claim to be Sailor Scouts, and yet you choose not to act out of the goodness of your heart! Ever heard of sinning through silence? Because that describes you two perfectly!"

The first figure looked hurt, while the second figure looked annoyed. "And who are you to criticize us? I believe we saved you!"

Zero replied, "I would rather die fighting for what's right then owe my life to people like you. Now if you-re done-"

Zero was cut off as the Daimon reformed with a wail, putting X and Zero back onto the battlefield. "Icarus Armour engage!" X cried, becoming clad in his red suit of armour. He picked up the girl and handed her off to the Scouts. "Keep her safe."

The two Hunters looked at each other. "Ready X?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Whenever you are."

They both jumped in front of Nekonell. "DOUBLE ATTACK!" X fired his laser buster, while Zero put extra power into his sabre, extending it's reach as he slashed at the Daimon. While this was going on, the two Scouts looked at each other. "We should go." The second figure said.

"You're right." The first figure said, after a bit of hesitation.

After X and Zero finished, they were exhausted, but the Daimon reformed, faster this time, and smashed them into separate walls. "No way!" Sailor Venus cried.

"How could they be beaten so easily?" Serena cried in shock.

The Daimon purred with glee. "Time to get rid of all obstacles!" She split her tail into four. They all grabbed Zero and began slamming into the wall until he dropped his sabre. They turned to X, who was just getting up, each one grabbing a limb. "Time to shred you and your armour to pieces so I can get that Pure Heart!" She cried. She lunged at X, but let go when a rose flew through the air and blinded her with the petals. For more roses flew and broke the tails holding X.

Everyone looked up, X, and Zero on their knees. A man wearing a top hat, tuxedo, and mardi gras mask. The girls all looked up. "Tuxedo Mask!" They exclaimed in relief.

The well-dressed mystery man jumped down. "To trample over pure hearts will only cause you to be destroyed by pure hearts!" He said. The Daimon shot out a tail to grab him, but he shot his weapon, an extendable metal cane, at the Daimon, where it broke the tail and pinned it to the wall.

Nekonell laughed, before breaking the cane and reforming itself. As she lunged at him, he braced himself, using it as a barrier. However, when he looked next, X was in front of him. "Go! Zero and I will stall for time!"

He looked over the Reploid. "Why are you protecting me?"

X grunted with the strain of holding back Nekonell. "We share ideals. We protect those important to us!" He tossed off the Daimon and grabbed Zero's sabre off the ground. Of course, he knew how to use it, despite being rubbish with a sword. He turned purple as he began charging. "Storm Tornado!"

The charged wind weapon created a tornado from floor to ceiling, trapping the Daimon in place. "That won't hold it forever! Go!"

Tuxedo Mask helped the Sailor Scouts up. "You heard him, go! We'll figure out how to beat this thing!"

Serena grabbed onto his arm. "But I can't bear to see you hurt! I can't leave you!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Serena…."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes and could see the boundless love for each other. The world around them melted away as their minds placed them back in the Silver Millennium. Serena was Princess Serenity, and Darien was Prince Endymion. As their hand were clasped together, a pink burst of light shone, and when it faded, a rod with a heart at the top. They grasped it tightly. "The Moon Spiral Heart Rod." Serena whispered.

At the same time, her broach glowed, and changed into a heart shape with a red covering on it.

They were snapped out of their memories as X cried out. The wind flowing out of his buster imprisoning Nekonell finally ran out, and she was knocked aside. "Shotgun Ice!" He froze her feet in place as another stall tactic.

Serena, once more, held her broach aloft. "Moon Cosmic Power!" In a flash of light, she became Sailor Moon. "I did it!" She cried. "Sailor Moon is back!"

"That's great!" X called, but can you give me a hand?"

"Oh right!" She said, summoning the Moon Spiral Heart Rod. She began spinning. "Moon Spiral Heart…. Attack!"

A large heart fired and ripped the Daimon apart. It dissolved into a pile of puzzle pieces and the Daimon Seed was expelled, cracking open as it was destroyed. The Sailor Scouts all crowded Sailor Moon. "Welcome back, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said happily.

Sailor Moon pushed past her friends to see X, who was pouring a small tank of liquid into his mouth. "Life Tank." X said. "He was weak, but he's too resilient to let something like that stop him."

As if on cue, Zero groaned. "Oh man, that sucked. X, you took out that cat, right?"

He shook his head. "Thank Sailor Moon for that. She managed to take it out."

Zero extended his hand. "Well, it's time we got properly introduced. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Moon. I'm Zero, and my partner is X."

She did have a question. "Wasn't there a third one of you?"

X nodded. "He's at home, undergoing a few.. Tune-ups. You'll meet him soon." He activated his dimensional shift, leaving the Scouts staring at the space the two were just standing in.

* * *

><p><em>Whew! Done!. I do not believe this was m best work, and some thing may seem shoe-horned in, like Zero in the house earlier. That was meant to be Axl, but I had to change it for a plot point coming up. <em>

_Now I had to give Nekonell a power-up to stand against the two of them like that. I'm well aware. And while it might seem like I gave Zero a downgrade, X was wearing the Icarus armour, which halves damage. Zero had no armour frame. Plus, he seemed like the greater threat since X's buster could only take out small chinks of its body at a time. He was therefore taken out first._

_And X gaining his weapons from X1 is also important. Wait until he uses the Chameleon Sting to become invisible _

_Alright, so the character bios:_

Axl: Axl was part of a criminal organization, Red Alert. He broke away and was taken under the protection of Zero in X7. Because of his past, there's tension between him and X, but it's smoothed out more or less by now. He sees Zero as a father-figure, and tends to emulate him. He acts like a teenager, and is a reckless, hot-headed, show-off.

The Navigators:

Alia: X's girlfriend, she is the general navigator. She can fight with a Buster, like X.

Layer: Has an attraction toward Zero that is not returned. Specialises in locating enemy weaknesses. She fights with a blade, and can use Zero's weapons.

Palette: The tech developer for the Hunters, she heads the R and D labs. She specialises in terrain analysis. She can use Axl's weapons, but cannot hover or A-Trans like he can.

Review please!


	4. Driving Dangerously, Broken Axls

**MegaMoon X-S Chapter 4**

One week had passed since the battle against Nekonell, The Hunters had received approval to bring over the Navigators along with several Metools to serve as sentries around the house. X, Zero and Axl had repaired the house while Alia and Layer had been using special devices to siphon power right out of the city's power grid to them.

They had all picked aliases. X had taken the name of his creator, Thomas Light, while Zero did the same with his creator, Albert Wily. Axl was posing as Zero's son, and Palette was meant to be Axl's cousin. Alia was X's girlfriend, like in reality, while Layer posed as X's sister, since Zero was unattached, and didn't hold any romantic interest for Layer.

It was almost time for school, so Alia pulled out Zero's copy body. It was about five feet tall, thin, and had short hair. It was dressed in a boy's uniform for Juuban Middle School, where Axl was enrolled. The hair was reddish, like Axl's, and as soon as he copied the body, styled it back into spikes. Zero was walking Axl to school, to make sure he actually attended.

Zero dropped him off at the front gate. "Now you know who to watch. Go get your timetable and behave. And do not destroy anything!"

Axl shrugged him off. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Can't you trust me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

"Right. Seeya later old man!" As Axl ran off, Zero sighed. Who would've thought being a father would be such a trial on a man who has died twice?

In class that day, Serena was tired, almost asleep on her desk. Nearby, her friends Ami and Lita were discussing the new characters, X and Zero who saved them. There was also her dream with that man, Dr Light, who said X was his creation, and how she promised to help him. She wanted to talk to him about that.

Throughout the classroom, other students were either tired like her, or getting out their books for class while talking to their friends. They all looked up when their teacher entered with a new student. He looks to be a little shorter then most, with red hair that he appeared to be fighting to keep it spiked. Well, it wasn't as red as her friend Molly's, more of a reddish brown.

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Their teacher said. Everyone looked to see him sitting on her desk. "Please get off of my desk."

He grudgingly got up. He liked to push people's buttons, but decided that everyone else would get mad if he got detention on the first day. "Hey everyone. Axl Wily here." He said, taking an empty seat behind Serena. He smiled at her once the teacher began to teach the class, but didn't say anything.

The day was rather uneventful, until halfway during the afternoon, Axl, who was sleeping with his feet up on his desk, began screaming in terror and fell off his chair. IT continued until someone threw a bucket of water on him to wake him up. "What happened?" Ami asked, as their teacher glared at him.

"Mr Wily, what is the meaning of this?"

He seemed to cower under her glare. "I-I'm very sorry Miss. I fell asleep, and I'm prone to night terrors." Although he didn't remember anything from before Red Alert, he did have awful night terrors about fractured memories. Night terrors are like nightmares, except many times more vivid and feel much more real. Having some of Lumine's data in his copy chip from his last strike on him didn't help any. He was the only Reploid to have these, but he was fit to fight, even if his terrors meant he had to be sedated before going into a hospital. "If you check with my parents, they can confirm it. They never put it on my record because they didn't think it'd ever come up."

Most of the girls were looking at the new kid with sympathy. Just a cool guy afflicted with something so awful. After hearing this, the teacher's gaze softened. "Alright, I'll let you off easy today since it's your first day, but if it happens again, I'll be calling your parents and giving you detention."

He nodded, "I understand. Thanks, Miss." He said, wide awake and ready to pay attention.

Serena looked back at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Axl reassured her. Her attention was drawn to his empty notebook.

"Aren't you taking any notes?" She asked. Just confused now.

"Nah. Photographic memory. I see it, and I remember it." that was a total lie, he already knew this, after all, he was a, android from 21XX, and he was stuck in an eighth grade class in 1992. He was set for any tests.

At the end of school, Axl let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was not a day I wish to repeat. All of the girls not in a relationship had an eye on him, making him wonder how well they'd react to his actual body, which was way cooler in his opinion.

On his way out he saw Serena leaving, and picked up his pace to catch up with her. "Hey Serena!" He called, "Where're you going?" He asked her.

She looked back at him as he ran to catch up. "I'm just heading off to my friend Rei's place to study with the rest of my friends."

Axl kept walking with her. "I live this way. Mind if I walk with you." She seemed okay with it, so he kept walking with her. They made small talk until they walked by the arcade. Serena's eyes lingered on the sign, but then she tuned away.

"No way! Good grades and arcades don't mix. Right Axl? Axl?" She asked, looking back. He was looking in the door. "Hey Serena, I didn't know you had a twin." She dashed back, looking in. "MINA!" She was inside in a flash as Axl casually strolled in.

Mina was talking to the boy who worked there, Andrew, and most likely about Serena, who was getting redder and redder, looking like she was about to explode. Axl knew because he had exploded. So had X and Zero. Many times. Needless to say, Sigma's palace lined with instant-death spikes was not fun. Back to the plot…

Axl lowered his audio sensors to their minimum, which was 15 percent. Even then, he heard Serena scream at her friend, causing the building to shake. "Axl? What happened?" He heard in his head.

"Nothing Alia. Moon got a little angry. That's all."

"That's all? We picked up seismic activity!"

"Let's just say she's really angry. I'm going to watch from a distance, kay? Axl out." He killed the link, just as Mina dragged Serena over to a racing game. Axl watched as Mina easily destroyed Serena, lapping her. Serena's car crashed in a vain attempt to catch up,

"Not bad." A voice said to the two girls. The voice came from a handsome young man with short sandy blonde hair. Axl thought his features were rather feminine, but then again, he lived with Zero's long ponytail. Being slightly feminine in looks meant nothing to him anymore.

It was just then Serena remembered he existed. "Oh, Axl! Sorry I forgot about you! This is my friend Mina." He smiled and shook her and. "It's a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you." Mina's cheeks flushed as she smiled sheepishly. He felt the man watching him, nodding approvingly.

The man walked up. "Were you going to play?" Axl shook his head, respectfully declining the challenge. After all, he didn't see a turbo boost anywhere on the controls. And those graphics1 Were they 16-Bit? He may as well had been in the Stone Age.

Mina pushed Serena out of the chair. "It's all yours." He handed Serena his school bag. "Will you hold this for me?" She nodded, as they inserted coins into the machine. Mina smirked, thinking she was doing great, but the man hadn't even started. Axl recognized the tactic right away. An artificial handicap experienced players to novices. Clearly the girls didn't get that.

Serena watched Mina and the man. "This is the part where you're supposed to go."

His face stayed neutral. "I know. I'm giving myself a handicap to make it fair." he took off soon after, and not only caught up, but managed to get a lap past Mina with ease. In an attempt to regain the lead, Mina floored the pedal, making her game end in a flaming wreck.

The boy began to console Mina. "I'm sure if you practiced, you'd be the prettiest race car driver there is."

As she was about to respond, a new voice was heard. "Sorry to keep you waiting Haruka." All of them looked over to the doors where they saw a beautiful girl with blue green hair that well in waves down to her shoulders. She was wearing a girl\s uniform that seemed to be from the same school as the boy's.

He smiled at her, "No problem. I was just enjoying myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "With these ladies?"

"Jealous Michiru?"

"Maybe." She said coyly, as the two left together.

Serena and Mina began to follow them, and so Axl did as well. Halfway across town, Serena asked Axl, "Why are you following us?"

He smirked. "Well, I know you both kind that boy cute, but that girl he was with was amazing! I was thinking we could work together on this." Mina seemed to be thinking, she liked how Axl's mind worked, and now, she wouldn't have to rely on Serena to be her wingman. However, when they stepped inside, Axl was impressed by the car sitting there.

The three of them hid behind the corner as Haruka walked out. She began to talk to the girls as Axl walked in and began talking to Michiru. After a bit of flirting and pressing, Axl discovered that Michiru and Haruka were close. How close, she wouldn't say. Amidst their talking, however, they didn't notice a Daimon Seed floating into the car.

As the mechanic went to work on it, it glowed with a red light that filled the entire garage. Mina and Serena ran in, slipping on some oil and crashing under a pile of oil cans. Haruka and Michiru were gone while Axl turned around. He watched the car the mechanic turn into a monster. It had pink skin and was wearing a one piece which was modeled after a car. Tires were pointing from her shoulders and thighs. She also was wearing a helmet and a yellow scarf along with fingerless gloves.

"STEERINGOO!" The Daimon cried. It shout out four tire jacks that attached the mechanic to the ceiling. It drove under him and lowered the windshield part of the car to reveal cleavage and a black star slightly above. A beam shot out of the star, making the mechanic cry out in pain as his heart crystal as removed.

Axl took this time to back away and turn back to normal. "Alia! We've got a situation! Send someone!"

Alia replied. "I'm the only free one. Is that alright?"

Axl watched the Daimon drive out and Haruka and Michiru chase it on a motorcycle. "You're fine! Arm your buster and get out here now!" She replied in the affirmative and took off.

Axl watched as the Daimon drove away and Haruka and Michiru chase it on a motorcycle. Axl waited a few seconds. "A-Trans!" He transformed into Mach Gentra, (Mega Man X Command Mission) and flew off after them. On the way, he stopped over where Alia was.

"Hop on!" He cried as Alia jumped onto Axl's back. He took off at top speed, almost making her fall off. They charged through the sky and stopped the Daimon as Alia used her buster to shoot the ground in front of it. It stood up in surprise as Alia and Axl landed, the latter transforming back to normal.

"Who are you?" It asked. Alia and Axl readied their weapons.

"I am Maverick Hunter Axl"

"And I am Maverick Hunter Alia! You endanger human like, so you must be a Maverick!"

"Therefore, it is our duty to destroy you!" Axl said, firing his two pistols at the Daimon while Alia charged her buster. However, before she released her charge shot, they heard two new voices.

"Guided by a new era! Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"Guided by a new era! Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

Two Sailor scouts were standing on the other side of the Daimon. The blonde prepared her attack. "Uranus World Shaking!" As the sphere began to fly, Alia released her charge shot and both impacted the Daimon at the same time, making it revert into a car once again.

Since it was standing up at the time, the car was on it's side as the Daimon Seed was expelled and Sailors Moon and Venus drove up. "Huh! It's already over?" The two blondes cried.

Axl waved. "Hey girls! Sorry we started without you! Why not help and take this back to its owner?" He tossed them the Heart Crystal as they pedalled off with it.

"Stop!" Uranus called. "We didn't get an chance to check it it's a Talisman!"

Alia rolled her eyes. "Listen, whatever these Talismans are, are they really more important then someone's life?"

"We need them for our mission! Are three lives more important then everyone else on Earth?" Uranus asked.

"Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good!" This struck a chord with the Hunters. They had heard about the Repliforce war where Zero had to kill his love, Iris, to save the world. Alia was even there when X had to kill the Zero Nightmare to try and stop the Space Colony Eurasia from crashing into the Earth. (X4 and X5 respectively).

"Do you even know about sacrifice?" Alia cried. As the two took a moment to respond, she cried, "I've seen people kill the ones they love for the sake of the world! Would you have the ability to do that?"

The two Scouts looked rather shocked, but they shrugged it off rather quickly. "So what? This is our mission, and we have to complete it!" Uranus shouted.

Axl stepped up ."I'll handle them, if you don't mind." He said. His guns dematerialised as he changed it to a larger gun. "Ice Gatling!" Large ice bullets were fired out at Uranus, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her back about ten feet.

Neptune wasn't going to sit around. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" She threw her attack at Axl, but it failed to connect as Alia helped him out. "Crystal Wall!" the wall shattered, but the attack dissipated when it hit.

Axl's gun changed again, as he began to fire at Neptune. "Black Arrow!" This attack sent out black energy bolts. Neptune easily dodged every one, until she realised they were homing and hit her in the back.

"Let that be a warning." Axl said. "Don't go against us. And if you threaten human life again, we will declare you Maverick, and we will exterminate you."

"Alright," Neptune said, as her and Uranus got up. "How about if we check the Heart Crystal only after the Daimon is defeated?"

Alia lowered her buster. "We'll talk it over with the other Hunters. That sounds fair to us." Axl A-Trans'd back to Mach Gentra and flew Alia away. As they left, the two retransformed into Haruka and Michiru.

"That hurt." Michiru said, feeling the spots she was hit in beginning to bruise.

"Come on home Michiru." Haruka said, "Next time we'll be ready for them. Especially that Zero. Did you see the sword he had last time?"

"You don't think-" She began.

"I do!" She told him. "That sword is not normal."

Alia and Axl watched from the sky. Axl's form improved his eyesight and he had watched the two. The only thing he could say was, "Haruka's a chick!" Alia face palmed as Axl said that. "Oh, yeah. She's Uranus and Michiru's Neptune."

The next day, Axl was at the arcade. He was kicking butt at the Sailor V game. "So Alia," he asked, "Where was everyone yesterday?"

Alia replied through his earpiece. "X was with Palette. She was recoding all his armour forms so he can use them anytime, except for the Falcon Armour, which I still need to fix. Zero was busy feeding the cats, and Layer was helping him."

Axl nodded, "I see." Layer was trying to do anything to get Zero to notice her as more then just a fellow Hunter, so far without success. "Uh oh." He said suddenly.

Alia called. "Axl? What is it? Axl?" He didn't hear her. He had shut down his hearing entirely as he saw Serena and her friends see Haruka and Michiru walk in. Haruka was wearing girls clothes. Luckily, he couldn't hear, but everyone else was left temporarily deaf as five shout of "HARUKA IS A WOMAN!" echoed.

Axl turned his audio receptors back on as the shockwave passed. "Hey ladies." He said. He had a thought. "You two spend a lot of time together. Are you two cousins?"

Haruka and Michiru broke out in a chorus of laughter. "Cousins? Oh, that's a good one!" Leaving the Scouts confused and Axl with a sweat drop.

_Alright done! So I wanted to leave Haruka and Michiru's name as is. For those of you who watch dub instead of sub, Haruka is Amara, and Michiru is Michelle. I will be calling Pluto Setsuna, not Trista when she's in the story. Rini will be Rini, because it would make no sense to call her Chibiusa. _

_If you wish to flame, first give me marshmellows, graham crackers, and chocolate, so I can use your flame for s'mores. _

_Sailor Moon says: R&R!"_


End file.
